Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 35
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 35: Avalon's Pain that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0o44Lhy3xg "Avalon, I know how this might sound but, I need you to trust in what I say." Said Cole ominously. Avalon does not understand, he fears something might have happened to Sierra. "What? Did something happen to my wife? Please tell me!" Exclaimed Avalon with worry. "No, she and Blazer are involved in an affaire." Stated Cole. "Your wife is cheating on you." He added. Avalon is impacted, he could not believe what Cole had just said. "HOW DARE YOU!" Yelled Avalon enraged, he grabs Cole violently shaking him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DIRTY THE IMAGE OF BOTH MY WIFE AND MY BEST FIREND LIKE THAT!" He added. Cole is then thrown to the ground violently by Avalon, he is shocked at how Avalon defends Blazer and his wife. "I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Yelled Cole angered. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55HtBR9p-9U Avalon goes to the box in which he has the contract of their negotiation. "You see this?" Asked Avalon with rage, he proceeds to rip it to pieces in front of Cole, breaking their negotiation. "I don't ever wish to see you around my company again, get out right now." Added Avalon with disgust. Cole could not believe what Avalon had done. "BLAZER IS NOTHING MORE BUT A FAKE I SWEAR IT!" Yelled Cole manically. Avalon proceeds to call security to throw Cole out of the company. {Las Vegas, Hayward Company, Outside Front-doors, 1:15PM} "LET GO OF ME!" Yelled Cole to both of the officers who had forced him out of the company. "I swear I will find a way to destroy you Blazer, I will not give up." Said Cole to himself with great hate, he then calls a taxi to take him to a local hotel. {Back at the company...} Avalon had called the hotel Sierra and Blazer are to be at in New York to ask for her. "Hello?" Asked Avalon, the receptionist of the hotel then answers. "Who is this?" Asked the receptionist. Avalon does not know why another woman had answered. "Where is my wife? Sierra Granish De Hayward?" Asked Avalon, worried. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9aOaj5yt88 "She checked out along with Blazer Aristo earlier today." Explained the receptionist. Avalon is shocked and hangs up, he goes off to Blazer's mansion to once and for all see if what Cole had said was true. {Blazer's Mansion, Outside, 2:30PM} Avalon is seen walking to the door of the mansion, and knocks. Kathy goes to open it. "Oh hello sir, do you want me to warn Mr. Aristo?" Asked Kathy. Avalon seems uneasy. "Yes.. please." Replied Avalon and walks into the mansion. {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 2:35PM} Sierra walks out of the dinning room and sees Avalon, he is impacted. "Avalon...." Said Sierra who was shocked to see Avalon. Blazer then comes from upstairs and sees them both, Avalon begins to shed a few tears. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 "So its true...you and Blazer are involved." Said Avalon hurt deeply by this. Blazer goes to hug Sierra and stand by her side. "She wants to be with me, and I with her, we love each other a lot, Avalon." Explained Blazer, shamelessly. "I'm sorry Avalon, I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Cried Sierra, Blazer then asks her to go upstairs as he wishes to speak to Avalon alone, she does so. "So...all this time you used me to get my wife didn't you?" Asked Avalon with anger. Blazer becomes cold hearted with Avalon to put him in his place. "Well, you just didn't satisfy her enough. Now she wishes to be with me, and I advise you to not cause any commotion." Addressed Blazer with pure cruelty. "...You have no forgiveness, Blazer." Stated Avalon, who was crying due to the betrayal. Blazer laughs at Avalon, ridiculing him for thinking he could make him feel guilty. "The circumstances will justify my reasons." Said Blazer. "Now get the hell out of my mansion or I will call police." He added with hatred. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters